


厄里斯魔镜

by SleeplessBear



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear





	厄里斯魔镜

李东海深吸了口气，稍稍平复一下紧张的心情，抬手敲了门。  
“进来。”  
他拽了拽身上的警服，试图让上面微不可查的些许褶皱消失不见，才推开办公室的门。  
办公桌后面坐着一位很是清瘦的男人。李东海走进去匆忙一鞠躬，“所长好！”  
所长听见陌生的声音，从文件中收回目光却只看见毛茸茸的发顶。他微微一愣才笑着说：“李东海是吧？”  
李东海直起身，立正站好大声回答：“是！”  
所长站起身，微笑着指了指李东海身后的沙发：“别紧张，我们所里没那么严的规矩。”  
李东海微微松了口气，等着所长重新坐下才板板整整的在沙发上坐好。

“你可是第一个来我们所实习的实习生。”所长看他还是很紧张的样子，有意聊些闲话让他放松，“怎么想到来这里实习？”  
李东海听到这话反而更为紧张了些。他脑中疯狂想着借口，脸上不自觉带着些为难的神色。  
所长倒是看的有些好奇，一个实习理由不该这么说不出口啊。如果是因为小地方比较容易混实习分，也要他们有过先例也才可以啊。  
“你别紧张，就实话实说，没关系。”所长又出言安慰了一下。  
“就......因为......离家近......”李东海犹豫了许久，小声说出了这个十分不严肃的理由。  
所长略一愣神转而哈哈笑起来，应也是没想到这孩子真就照实说了。他心里不由念叨着：天呐这孩子太单纯了吧他真的是马上就升大四的学生吗？  
他心里如是想着，嘴里也这么问了出来：“东海啊，你真的是开学就大四了吗？”  
李东海一时没反应过来这是什么问题，好在所长也不是真的想等他回答，接着问道：“我看你档案上写的是省警校？”  
李东海赶忙点点头，又补充了一句，“是经济犯罪侦查专业的。”  
所长一边看着档案一边说：“嗯，专业不错，以后毕业了接触的都是专项的案子，现在来派出所实习也好，多涨涨见识。”  
李东海忙不迭的点头，在所长的和颜悦色中总算松了口气。  
“对了，”所长像是想起什么又笑着说道：“省警校啊，我记着我们这也有个省警校的，好像还和你一个专业。等我把他叫来问问。”  
他说完就拿起电话，按了几个数字，“喂，赫宰，你在哪呢？哦，那你上楼一趟，我办公室。”  
“如果我没记错，他可是你的直属师兄。”所长放下电话，又对李东海笑了笑。  
李东海已经不再紧张了，放松到甚至有心思在心里感叹：“天呐他的梨涡可真好看。”

没过几分钟办公室的门就被敲响了，进来一位冷着脸的黑发男人。李东海“噌”地一下又站了起来。  
“所长，你找我？”黑发男人低沉的嗓音很是带着些不怒自威的严厉。看到李东海才稍缓了脸色，和他点点头。

所长摆了摆手示意他俩坐下，介绍道：“赫宰，你是省警校毕业的吧？也是经侦专业？”  
看着他点点头，所长继续说：“这是你的直属师弟，我们的小实习生，李东海。东海，这是李赫宰，我们所的得力干将。”  
李东海又站起来，对着李赫宰一鞠躬，“师兄好！”  
他突然起身这一嗓子倒把李赫宰吓了一跳，“额，你好。”

所长一副见惯了的样子，仰靠着办公椅对李赫宰说：“跟他说了没这么多规矩，他自己太紧张了。赫宰，以后你带他吧。”  
李东海挠挠脑袋坐下了，一脸讨好的笑着看向面前这位即将在未来两个月成为他顶头上司的人。  
依着他颜值高，李赫宰因为怕麻烦而想拒绝的话到了嘴边又咽了回去，故作不情愿地说：“那好吧。”

跟着李赫宰回到值班室，李东海又有些拘谨的坐在一边。  
李赫宰盯着他仔仔细细打量了一番，好好养了养眼才终于笑着说：“别紧张。所长没骗你，平时所里没那么多规矩，你也不用见谁都鞠躬。”  
李东海点点头，挺直的脊背却没有丝毫松懈。李赫宰想了想，决定还是带他四处转一圈，环境熟悉了应该就不那么紧张了。

李东海跟着李赫宰挨个办公室转完之后，果然不紧张了。放松之余甚至还有点懵，他真的是在派出所吗？怎么，怎么他们匪气那么重呢？  
就在李赫宰带他转悠的过程中，他从一开始听到“哎呦，赫宰你从哪拐这么个白净的小孩？”这样的调侃还会脸红，到后来因为“东海，别跟着赫宰了，跟着我吧，我可比他温柔多了。”而露出标准假笑，免疫力直线上升。  
李赫宰面对各种各样的调侃倒也不气，只淡淡地笑着说：“这是新来的实习生，老大安排我带他。”  
一听到是所长安排的，众人识趣的收敛了一些，只还是围着李东海与他闲聊。  
李东海本就认生，一下面对这么多生人不可避免的有些应接不暇，他不免穿过人群遥遥向李赫宰投出一个求救的目光。  
这边李赫宰接收到了他的信号，扒开众人把他拎出包围圈。

李赫宰看着他还有些懵懵的，“噗嗤”一声笑出来。  
李东海不解地望向他，李赫宰无奈地说：“兄弟，你以后可是要当警察的人，这样什么都写在脸上以后怎么办啊？”  
李东海尴尬地笑了笑，没等说话李赫宰就接着说：“你别看他们没个正经，但是人都不坏，只是在这么个地方，三教九流的人接触多了难免沾染些痞气。”  
李东海盯着他依然懵懵地点点头，过了两秒钟才又眨眨眼，“哦。”他刚刚倒是听清了李赫宰的话，只是腹诽着：“那你怎么和他们不一样啊。”  
“我和他们一样，只不过怕吓着你收敛着呢。”李赫宰微笑着说。  
李东海满脸震惊地看着他，手指指着自己说：“我说出来了？”  
李赫宰快被这单纯好懂的小孩笑死了，“没有，不过你都写在脸上了。”  
李东海皱着鼻子撇了撇嘴，“我脸上也没写字。”  
李赫宰又说：“我聪明，猜的。”  
李东海：好吧，你赢了。

看他放松下来，李赫宰不再逗他，正了正神情才说：“我们八点上班，每五天值一次班，值班的那天需要穿警服，平时穿便装就可以了。有案子的时候忙一点，没案子就比较闲，属于忙的时候忙死，闲的时候闲死。”  
他看着李东海点头才继续说：“今天正好是我值班，不过你第一天来，就别跟着值班了，今天先回家吧，明天再来。”  
“这样可以吗？”李东海不敢。第一天就翘班，不好吧。  
“没事，老大让我带你，我就全权负责了。回家吧，明天别迟到。”李赫宰拍胸脯打包票。  
“好吧，那我回家了师兄。明天见。”李东海终于没再鞠躬，跟李赫宰挥了挥手。  
李赫宰因为这一声不同于之前中气十足的问好，反而带着些软糯糯的“师兄”，不自觉扯了扯嘴角。

李东海回到家，便安安稳稳补了一觉。昨晚因为紧张就没怎么睡好，早晨还起了大早去派出所报道，现在精神放松下来就困得睁不开眼。  
只是没等到妈妈叫他起床吃饭，他便被一串陌生的电话号码搅醒。

“喂，你好？”他闭着眼睛，即使头脑还没清醒也还保持着基本的礼仪。  
“睡着呢？”透过电波，有些熟悉的低沉声音染上了磁性，让李东海这个轻微声控的人瞬间清醒了不少。  
他试探地问道：“师兄？”  
“呦，能听出来啊？”李赫宰在那边轻笑一声，“醒醒，别睡了，来案子了，所里缺人，你今天得上岗了。”  
李东海一翻身就坐了起来，“好的好的，我这就过去。”  
“不用着急，一会儿去车接你。把警服穿着，和家里说一声今天可能得熬夜了。”  
电话里李赫宰一项一项地交代着。  
而李东海即将参与人生第一个案子的激动心情也因着他的有条不紊微微镇定了些。

他告知了对方家里具体的地址，就匆忙起身洗脸换衣服。他家离派出所也是真的近，开车不过两三分钟。  
车上除了司机和李赫宰，还有另两个人，也都是上午刚刚见过，属于今天值班的同班人。  
简单打过招呼，李赫宰就从副驾驶上扭回身对他说：“本想让你偷个懒，没想到会碰到个大案子。”  
“是什么案子啊？”  
“原本只是抓了个吸毒的，没想到又扯出来一个贩毒的，我们打算再摸一下，看看能扯出来多少。”李赫宰声音较比之前都低了几度，听起来更冷厉了。  
李东海默默点点头。贩毒啊，真没想到自己实习第一天就会碰到这样难以一遇的案子。

车直接开去了刑警队，借了刑警的审讯室，两个嫌疑人分开审讯。李东海跟着李赫宰走进一间审讯室，掏出小笔记本坐到角落里打算做笔录。  
李赫宰看着他一副严阵以待的样子，愣了一愣，刚想笑又收敛起来，朝他招招手。  
李东海不明就里的走过去，李赫宰打开电脑调出文档，现成的笔录格式出现在屏幕上。  
李东海霎时有些不好意思，迅速将时间地点一类的基本信息填好。  
好在李赫宰也没嘲笑他，只冷了脸对着嫌疑人说话：“说说吧，毒品哪来的。”  
对面椅子里骨瘦嶙峋的男人毫不在乎地说：“刚刚不是说了么，我就是喝多了，我也不知道怎么回事就吸了毒了。”  
李赫宰冷笑一声：“你当拍电影呢？谁看上你了给你下个药让你染了瘾？你当是麻古啊你说咽就咽了？你那是冰毒阳性。老实交代冰毒哪来的！”  
“我真不知道什么冰毒你让我交代什么啊！”那嫌疑人还是一副要死不活的样子。  
李东海没忍住从电脑后边探出半个脸看了看嫌疑人，却惹来一声流里流气的流氓哨，惊得他赶忙又躲回屏幕后面。  
李赫宰手中把玩的圆珠笔“啪”地砸在那人身上，“干嘛呢！”

李东海纠结着要不要把这一段也写进笔录，而李赫宰的问话接踵而来，他便顺水推舟的跳过了这一段。  
“态度放端正点！老实交代了还能从轻处罚。你看你朋友，人家就知道坦白从宽，在所里就老老实实说了是从你这买的冰，你这么死扛着，图什么啊，你上线是能照顾你全家啊，还是你进去了能管你生活费啊？”  
那嫌疑人明显一噎，沉默了一瞬却还是梗着脖子说：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
李赫宰听这话不怒反笑，“行，你就这么硬抗，我倒想看看你上线有多大能耐值得你这么保。”  
说完他就站起身，开门招呼了走廊里的辅警进屋看着嫌疑人，又叫李东海出来。  
李东海疑惑地出了门，然后就看见了李赫宰站在所长面前，皱着眉小声说些什么。  
所长听完思考了一会儿才说：“行吧，你先试试，不管有没有结果这个人都转给禁毒支队吧，这事还是他们有经验。”  
李赫宰点点头，和所长一起回了审讯室。李东海想跟进去，却被李赫宰拦住，他笑了笑说：“在外面等着吧，别吓着你。”  
李东海没来得及思考他会被什么事吓到，就听到里面所长对着那名辅警说，“去让他们把录像关了。”  
辅警匆匆跑出门。透过木门关闭前最后的缝隙，李东海看到那名嫌疑人灰白的脸色。  
他不由得后脊发凉。

李东海僵坐在走廊的长椅上，怔怔地望着窗外逐渐暗下来的天色。身旁紧闭大门的审讯室隔音效果十分优秀，他连一丝细微的声响都听不到。  
他不知道脑子在想什么，学校里教给他法律法规的和实践中的办案方式似乎出现了些许偏差。他不能说这方式就一定是错的，毕竟嫌疑人那副死不认罪的嘴脸让他也十分生气。只是......唉，他在心里默默叹了口气，心绪复杂地继续盯着窗外出神。

身旁的门“倏”地打开，李东海立刻站起来。  
所长边打电话边往外走，看到他也只是向屋里一指示意他进屋，里面李赫宰似乎正对着笔录做最后的收尾。  
他遥遥看了一眼嫌疑人，那人身上似乎没有什么伤痕，只是脸上不再有之前那副吊儿郎当的神情。

等到有人过来接手，李赫宰才带着他出门。  
走到自动售货机前，李赫宰按了两瓶咖啡。“叮叮当当”的撞击声终于把李东海拉回了神。  
李赫宰蹲身捡出咖啡，递了一罐到他眼前，笑着问：“真吓着了？”  
李东海摇摇头，却也不知道该说什么，只好沉默地拉开拉环。  
李赫宰终于带了几分认真的惊讶问道：“不是吧？你真以为我们动手了？”  
这回轮到李东海惊讶了，他呆呆地反问：“没有吗？”  
李赫宰抬手拍了一下他的脑门，无奈地说：“当然没有啊！你法条都学哪去了？再说，”他又自嘲地笑笑：“怎么敢动手啊，保护他们的法律可比保护咱们的法律全多了。”  
“不是说关录像......”  
“当然是为了吓唬嫌疑人。”  
李赫宰一口气喝光咖啡，顺手向远处的垃圾桶作投篮状。铝罐转了两圈还是晃了出去落到地上。  
他轻轻“啧”了一声，刚想走过去捡，李东海赶忙喝光了自己的咖啡，跑过去捡起咖啡罐连同自己的一起扔进垃圾桶。  
李赫宰收了动作，等他跑回来才拍了拍他的肩膀，温和地说：“以后见得多了就有经验了。走吧，我们还得把那个吸毒的送拘，有的忙呢。”  
李东海说不清心情是因为没动手而松快，还是因为案子变得简单而放松，他只知道自己心里好过了不少，说话的语调也上扬了些：“那这个就不管了？”  
李赫宰听出了他声音里那一丝愉快，内心感叹着果然还是小孩儿，嘴上还是正经地回答：“转给禁毒了啊，之后的事情超出我们职权范围了，交给他们正对口。”  
“这样啊。”李东海不走心的回应着，脚步明显轻快起来。  
走在前边的李赫宰没回头，只轻轻咧嘴笑了笑。

-TBC-


End file.
